Oneshots by me3
by Nami Haruki
Summary: just oneshots of Naru and Mai.. written by me of course.. read and review please if you want... first fanfic... tell me watcha think... won't be updating for some time... sorry...


Nami: Hello everyone! Naru:whatever... Mai, Tea!  
Mai:Hai!  
Nami:Naru, tsk tsk tsk... you should know by now...  
Naru:Know what?  
Mai: *gives Naru his Tea* you mean you dont know?  
Naru:what?  
Nami: he's dumber than I thought...  
Naru: tell me already!  
Mai:well.. okay.. Nami-chan...  
Mai and Me: Don't you see I(Nami) have control over you in this story?  
Naru:why would I be afraid of you..  
Me:well... then... I have more power of you in this story... and I'm thinking...  
OOC-ness for you...Narai fans out there(NaruxMai pairing fans out there) hope you like this!  
Naru:whatever...

I do not own Ghost Hunt...I wish I could... but sadly no... *sighs* On with my story!

_  
"Naru-chan! would you like some tea?"Mai asked smilling at him warmly. Naru just nodded and went to his beloved files back... 3 minutes later... Mai came in Naru's office with his Beloved Tea... She set it down in front of him and she smiled..."Ne, Naru-chan... watcha doin'?" Mai asked. "If you use that head of yours you would know.. or even your eyes seeing as though I'm in front of you. You get dumber and dumber by the second Mai.."Naru said sarcastically... Mai then got angry with him and stormed out of his office..."I can't believe he still does that...making me mad at all.. it would be better if I just had a normal life... yeah right! like I'm normal!" she joked. She laughed and then tears came down her lovely brown orbs... she sobbed there for 8 minutes. Clearly Naru heard it went out of his office to see her asleep in the couch feeling all cold there... and alone... waiting for someone to give her warmth. He sighed and went to grab a few of his blankets stacked at the storage room. 'She's so cute when she sleeps.' Naru thought. He sat on the couch and caressed her hair that was in her forehead...He rested her head on his lap as he, himself fell asleep.

~6 Hours Later~

Mai felt suddenly warm... she felt something soft behind her head. She felt happy. She woke up suddenly. She looked at her sorroundings and noticed it was already late. She still felt something soft behind her head. She took a look at what it was and blushed. It was Naru's lap. She blushed even more and snapped out of it as she felt him waking up. She tried pretending to be asleep. He woke up and yawned. He looked at his wristwatch and read what time it was. His eyes widen as he registered the time in his head. it read 11:57 P.M. he looked suddenly at Mai and smiled. He caressed her cheek and yawn a little louder.  
Mai smirked and gently... tickled him... but... to Mai's disappointment.. he wasn't ticklish... He looked at her with a confuse look and then tried to get up... Once he was done...He moved another couch next to her and said "it's best if we sleep her...  
it's already late as it is." Mai just nodded and went back to her slumber... but she can't. Her eyes were wide awake. Seeing that Naru also hasn't slept yet she said "Ne, Naru-chan... want some tea? I can't sleep...ehehe..." she said as she scsrched her head.  
Naru just nodded and sat up from the couch. Mai went to the kitchen to prepare tea. Moments after she came back with Naru's tea and also for herself. "Naru-chan... why were you letting me sleep on your lap?" Mai asked. "Because... I had a feeling..." he just replied plainly. "Naru-chan... why are you blushing?" Mai asked again... "Because your beside me.." he responed... Mai just nodded.  
"naru-chan... do you like me like me?" Mai asked. Naru turned bright red... "Mai... I... want... more tea, NOW!" he said. Mai felt anger rushed through her veins and just nodded and went to the kitchen. She went out and brought a tea pot with some cups filled with tea. "Here you go!" Mai said. Moments later... it was past midnight and her cellphone rang...'who would be calling at this time of the night?' Naru wondered as she saw Mai talking on the phone as she went back to the couch. "Who is this?" Mai asked. "Mai?" a boy asked... She was shock as the familiar voice rung through her ear..."O...O...Om..Omi?" She said shockingly. Naru eyed her...'who is this Omi guy?' as he thought."What? Later this morning? Sure! how about lunch? sure... I'll be there at noon! See you!mwah!*smooch*  
Naru felt something in his heart. it angered him to no end. She just jumped there happily and smiled. "YAY! Omi just asked me out!"  
She screamed in happiness..."Much to my dismay Mai... but you have to work later today..."he said. She pouted... and dialled Omi's number..."Hello... Omi... I'm sorry but I have work later... my boss doesn't want me skipping on the job!"Mai said... "it's alright...  
anyways.. I was supposed to bring Yoji and his girlfriend along with Aya and sakura... they make such a perfect couple you know?" he asked.  
Mai giggled and nodded. "Wait! You mean Yoji and Aya are coming? Oh My Gosh! How about Ken?" Mai asked him... "yeah we are all going...  
but since you have worked... I'm just going to ask Lyka..." Omi said... "okay... bye Omi..." Mai trailed off... She turned around and met Naru's gaze. "Ne, Naru-chan... do you know?" Mai asked... "Know what?" Naru asked... "Nothing..." She said as she giggled... "Ne. Naru-chan..  
I want to try something..." Mai said blushing.. "And what would that be?" He asked her as she got close to him. "This.." She said as she kissed Naru on the lips... "well... I.. uh... nevermind.. good night..." Mai said and went to her side of the couch and tried to sleep... "Good.. night..."  
Naru trailed off... as he went to sleep... he still was blushing...

~8:30 in the morning~

"Gya! Naru! what are you doing beside me?" Mai asked shouting... "you know I'm just beside you... and can hear you perfectly... well...  
we both slept inside the office last night..."Naru said blushing... "Naru.. you're BLUSHING! something happened between us last night?" Mai asked..."Nothing..." he said... "What did happened Naru-chan... pweas!" Mai begged pouting. "You have to remember it on your own... now..  
Mai, tea!" Naru commanded... Mai obeyed...

A/N: they are still clueless with this... relationship thingy...

Omi arrived in the SPR office to give Mai some flowers... "Mai-chan?" he asked..."Omi-CHAN!" Mai shouted as she hugged him... they broke apart and Blushed..."here Mai-chan.. some flowers for you..."Omi said.. as he waved goodbye...and so did Mai...Naru looked at her with jealousy in his eyes... "Mai, Tea!" he shouted.. Mai sighed and thought ' why did I fell in love with you?'

~end~ 


End file.
